


Первое слово

by ptashenka



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference (19/28), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptashenka/pseuds/ptashenka
Summary: (дороже второго)Тибальт не верит в чушь про родственные души. Ему двадцать восемь. Если слова на запястье не появились, надежды нет. Но в Верону приезжает Меркуцио — и судьба решает поиграть.
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt
Kudos: 2





	Первое слово

Тибальт не слишком верит в чушь про родственные души.

Какой дурак придумал, что, мол, у каждого на руке должно быть что-то написано? А людей без надписи будем считать ущербными, отличная идея, не так ли? Тибальт не отрицает: возможно, он думает так потому, что принадлежит к кругу «бессловесных».

В Вероне почти у каждого запястье опоясано нежным браслетом слов. Порой их называют «строкой любви». Романтично! Точнее, это — первые слова, которые родственная душа произнесёт, обращаясь только тебе, к тебе единственному. А Тибальт уверен, это глупость. У скольких человек над линией венок проступает всего одно слово, вроде «здравствуй» или «привет»? Одно радует: судьба не догадалась посмеяться, суженные не были разделены враждой между семьями. Но когда это случится — вопрос времени.

Сам Тибальт просто волен выбирать. До семнадцатилетия он ещё надеялся, каждое утро осматривал руки от плеча до кончиков пальцев... Но потом сдался. Слова появляются раньше совершеннолетия, глупо думать, что он окажется исключением из правил. Возможно, его родственная душа ещё не родилась или умерла во младенчестве. В конце концов, он, может, и вовсе не заслуживает родственной души.

Он мог бы, впрочем, жениться на какой-нибудь девушке. Пару лет назад ему кое-кто приглянулась. Но она нашла спутника жизни за несколько месяцев до свадьбы и поспешно простилась. Укатила с проезжим купцом. Против ожиданий, незадачливого жениха этот факт совсем не расстроил. В некотором смысле, напротив, приободрил: Тибальт приходится кузеном Валенцио, двоюродному брату Джульетты, в общем, старому графу Капулетти он родственник, но — так, седьмая вода на киселе. И жениться его никто заставлять не собирается.

Преимущественно Тибальт коротает дни дома. В одиночестве. Его дом, доставшийся по наследству от отца, стоит на отшибе, у восточной стены, сразу за которой начинается кладбище, так что ждать гостей не приходится.

Изредка, правда, он навещает родственников, забегает проведать «сестричку». Джульетта отчего-то до смешного гордится своим «браслетом», полученным совсем недавно. Ей едва ли тринадцать лет, рановато для поиска мужа. Но она кружится счастливо, тычет в глаза узким запястьем с фразой.

Тибальту не хотелось бы разочаровывать Джульетту, однако мало кто из богатых женится по правилу душ. Да что уж там — и жених-то для маленькой девочки давно присмотрен. Граф Парис. Тибальту, к слову, жаль его: все знают, когда-то он был женат. По закону, по фразе и по-любви. Однако молодая умерла от чахотки. С её смертью буквы на запястье графа потускнели, после пропали совсем. Новых не появилось. Тибальту страшно и грустно видеть хмурое лицо Париса, на котором изредка вспыхивает слабая улыбка; ведь всем известно, что человек, потерявший родственную душу, уже никогда не будет прежним.

Но Тибальт живёт припеваючи. Ему двадцать восемь, он умрёт через пару лет на дуэли или один, стариком. Ничто не предвещает беды, а она, разумеется, приходит. И, как часто бывает, не в одиночку.

Осенью на герцогской охоте травят волков. Зверь, окровавленный, затравленный псами, бросается точно под копыта осатанелой кобылы Тибальта. Лошадь едва не вышибает седока из седла, но Тибальт усмиряет животное, бьющее ногами вперёд и вбок; Волк вертится, воет. Исчезает в кустах. Охотники устремляются следом, крича, улюлюкая, «уйдёт!», «гони, гони!».

Тибальт отстаёт. Уводит кобылу в поле, остужает, треплет по шее. Лошадь фыркает, таращится залитым кровью глазом. Зло щемит уши. Ещё Тибальт деловито ощупывает лицо: пока продирался по кустам, оцарапал. Ссадина слабо кровоточит, и не заживёт ещё с неделю. К тому же, ветками ему исхлестало грудь — что-то жжётся почти нестерпимо. Плюнув, бессильно, он нагоняет охоту.

Но волка они не настигают.

Дома Тибальт распускает шнур на вороте дублета, снимает через голову рубашку. Замирает. Кожа под ключицами краснеет, словно и впрямь от удара, но на ней уже проступают силуэты букв.

Тибальт чертыхается. Ему ж, дьявол побери, двадцать восемь лет! Какие родственные души?!

Но надпись горит, ежесекундно приобретая чёткость линий. Через декаду видны первые буквы: у, в, с, и, о — но кто знает, какое соберётся словечко. Тибальт гадает, рассеянно попивая вино, и, потирая грудь ладонью, марает бумагу, лист за листом. Наконец, фраза замирает. Отчётливая. Для него. Она начинается у дальнего конца ключицы, заканчивается точкой у левого соска. Тибальт проводит у зеркала с четверть часа, пытаясь разобрать извилистый почерк, усеянный закорючками и росчерками. Смешные буквы, корявые. И не поймёшь, чья рука, мужская или женская. А ведь и такое бывает.

«У вас дивные кошачьи глаза, синьор!» — нагло сообщает неизвестный, и Тибальт надевает рубашку, хмурясь и злясь. Всё не слава богу! Дождался! Опять не как у всех, почему не на руке? Что за бред, в конце концов, кому захочется делать такие подозрительные комплименты взрослому мужчине?

* * *

Меркуцио необычный. И ему, впрочем, это прекрасно известно.

Для начала: надпись он получает всего в пять лет от роду. Не бывало такого! И наверно, никому не удаётся разгадать тайну «первых слов» раньше, чем ему. Он лазает по неглубокому ручью, спотыкается о корягу, расцарапывает правую лодыжку; Дома нянюшка кладёт повязку поплотнее, наказывает не снимать, чтоб не осталось шрама. Но ночью ногу жжёт. Нестерпимо. Меркуцио, чуть не плача, стягивает-таки тряпку. И изумленно стирает с глаз так и не закапавшие слёзы: над царапиной появляются медленно короткие слова.

Что-то ёкает под сердцем. О находке он никому не решается рассказать. «Придержи язык», грубовато указывает неизвестный. Меркуцио даже обижается по первости.

Неизвестная родственная душа доставляет множество хлопот. Не единожды меняется почерк, становясь твёрже. Перекраивается на коже наклон букв, и Меркуцио раздражённо чешет ногу. Вот угораздило! Впрочем, предостережение не влияет на его дальнейшую жизнь. Он, вообще-то, забывает о нём вскорости, когда буквы жёстко вплавляются на месте. Все его жалеют. А кто и радуется, почти зло.

Букв на запястье нет ни через год, ни через десять лет.

Многие вокруг озабочены лишь фразами. Кто-то делает всё, только бы избежать грядущей жутковатой встречи, иные, напротив, стремятся ускорить течение времени. В свои восемнадцать Меркуцио понимает яснее многих: бесполезно. И раньше, чем предначертано, ничто не сбудется. Даже жаль.

Почерк незнакомца твёрдый, крупный. С суровым нажимом, до крошащегося грифеля. Сразу ясно, что это мужчина. Причём, видимо, намного старше. Не то, чтобы Меркуцио не привлекали парни. Пусть церковь клеймит содомию грехом, для многих этот порок — далеко не самый страшный. Но Меркуцио не хочет связывать судьбу со стариком!

Он — красавчик, к тому же. Предмет зависти и надежд девчонок и парней по всей округе. Это — другая причина скрывать свои слова. А пока он развлекается с «бессловесными», буквы и не думают тускнеть. напротив. И год спустя к ним с запинкой добавляется новое и последнее слово.

На следующее лето, на именины, Меркуцио хочет повидать брата матери в Вероне. Тот герцог, а значит, можно будет хорошенько повеселиться!

В пути точка становится запятой. И резкое «придержи язык» превращается в почти соблазнительное «придержи язык, соловушка». Меркуцио хихикает, почёсывая ногу над выступающей косточкой.

* * *

Тибальт выдыхает. Он не чувствует потребности в ком-то. И что уж там, пусть будет юноша, а не девица, легче будет отвязаться. Истинная любовь. Да чёрт с ней.

Кстати, к Герцогу приезжает родственник. Но Тибальт не горит желанием его увидеть: очередной избалованный, наглый мальчишка. Знаем таких! Надпись жжётся, кусается, и Тибальт злится поневоле: на себя, на слова, на родственную душу, неожиданно объявившуюся через десять лет.

Но Меркуцио превосходит все ожидания.

Он красив. Тонкие руки, гладкие бёдра. Глаза под чёрными ресницами блестят, как роса на бархате. Мальчишка смотрит бесстыдно, ухмыляется во весь рот, Тибальт хотел бы увести его за реку, на луг — он точно знает, что делать и как. Но тут же даёт себе мысленный щелчок по лбу. Не время, не место. Разве взглянет Эскалов щенок в сторону одинокого Капулетти?

Меркуцио вьётся вокруг Бенволио Монтекки. У того запястья голы, и он старается окружить заботой всех вокруг. Хотя — тут Тибальт кривится, — Бенволио уже за двадцать. И Меркуцио вряд ли может его заинтересовать. Сколько ему? Шестнадцать, семнадцать лет?   
Месяц проходит. Они не замечают друг друга, не смотрят даже в нужную сторону, и до сих пор не перекинулись и парой слов.

Тибальт с удивлением замечает, что тоскует. Не сильно. Так, слегка.

На рыночной площади шумно и грязно, Меркуцио без стыда флиртует со своими спутниками, со всеми одновременно, потом вскидывает голову, и Тибальт ощущает взгляд горячих, как угли глаз. В следующий миг Меркуцио тычет в его сторону пальцем, что-то выспрашивая. А в следующий — отделяется от толпы.

Тибальт не хочет видеть его наглую ухмылочку, ещё меньше он хочет ссоры, он вообще предпочёл бы уйти. Но Меркуцио юн, весел. Он намного быстрее. Легко обегает толпу, врезается в Тибальта, не утруждаясь затормозить:

— Эй, постой! Посмотри на меня!

Тибальт оставляет фразу без ответа, хоть и оборачивается. Он весь поглощён разочарованием, неудачей. Первые слова сказаны. Меркуцио не предназначен ему, яснее ясного. Но Тибальт, совершая над собой усилие, кривит губы в усмешке, и Меркуцио, не теряясь, смеётся:

— У вас дивные кошачьи глаза, синьор!

Это бойко, нагло. Комплимент на грани флирта. Но Тибальт уже не в том возрасте, когда краснеют, он предпочтёт отшутиться, он всё ещё хочет уйти. Он открывает рот, чтобы поставить нахала на место, ведь не девица он, в самом деле, чтоб такое выслушивать:

— Придержи язык, — задумывается и запинается, — соловушка.

К сожалению, в колкости больше покровительственной нежности и невысказанных желаний, чем хотелось бы. Он хотел бы отправиться восвояси, словно ничего и не было. Но Меркуцио бледнеет, краснеет, бледнеет, снова краснеет, как рак, — и до Тибальта медленно, но верно начинает доходить.

Он ведь перечитывал эту строку сотни раз, как глупо было не узнать её сразу!

Меркуцио встряхивается, бормочет непонятно и убегает, только пятки мелькают в городской пыли. Тибальт ухмыляется, тоже уходит. Он знает, Меркуцио слишком любопытен. И Меркуцио придёт, если не сегодня же, то наверняка завтра к ночи.

Он также знает, что собирается сделать с Меркуцио.

Теперь Тибальт просто выбирает время.

* * *

Меркуцио мало привлекают те, кто старше. Но Тибальт Капулетти оглядывает его в первую встречу, как пытливый купец дорогой товар. Краска пятнает щёки. И руки Меркуцио гладят бёдра. А затем он долго лежит без сна, задумчиво перебирая пальцами по выпуклым буквам, отпечатавшимся над полосочкой тонкого шрама.

Слыша эти слова от Тибальта, Меркуцио удивлён, напуган, потерян. Заинтересован. 

И той же ночью, выбираясь из окна спальни в сад и пробегая улицами дремлющий город к дому на окраине, Меркуцио уже знает, чего хочет. Вернее, кого. А Тибальт ждёт его. Меркуцио сетует на предсказуемость вечера, но вскоре забывает об этом.

Почти смешно: они и десятка слов не сказали.

Меркуцио кусается, царапается как кошка, но это не значит, что он против. Наоборот. Он очень за. Тибальт уверенно валит его на кровать, раздевает, раздевается сам, и он аккуратен, почти осторожен и даже нежен. Он позволяет себя целовать, трогать, гладить. Меркуцио острит, смыкая руки на шее мужчины — но через пару минут ему становится не до смеха. В доме никого нет. Здесь никто не гуляет, и вряд ли кто их услышит. Однако Меркуцио прикусывает тыльный край ладони, сдерживая звонкий голос.

Тибальт улыбается, впервые за много дней, узнавая свой почерк на краю ноги Меркуцио. Всё у них вышло, разумеется, не как у людей. Но грех жаловаться.   
Меркуцио почти неутомим, но и у него слипаются глаза. И он с улыбкой по-детски водит пальцем по своим словам на груди любовника. Тибальт, впрочем, почти не чувствует усталости, несмотря на то, что давно и ни с кем не проживал таких марафонов.

Меркуцио прижимается, мурлычет, тёплый и сонный, Тибальт ерошит его волосы и вздыхает, точно зная: намучается ещё. Горе ж луковое.   
  
И конечно, это не значит, что он отказался от своих убеждений. Тибальт по-прежнему уверен, что родственные души — чушь собачья, он и без этого бреда рано или поздно затащил бы Меркуцио на сеновал.

Но что-то в этой игре судьбы безусловно есть.


End file.
